Monkey Man Mania
by Luna Luce
Summary: This an Carnal Desires outtake is for the readers who wanted to know more about Emmett's Monkey Man Mania and what really happens behind Rose and his closed door.


**Monkey Man Mania Outtake: Carnal Desires**

**This outtake is for the readers who wanted to know more about Emmett's Monkey Man Mania and what really happens behind Rose and his closed door. **

********oo°°oo**°°oo**°°oo**STOP°°oo**oo°°oo**oo°°oo**

**IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. Just my dirty little mind.**

**Beta'd By: The fuck-awesome CatieLardin. Thanks for putting up with my perverted mind.**

**Word Count: 1,432**

**Pairings: Emmett/Rosalie**

_**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you**_

_**You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**_

_**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell**_

_**Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animalI want to feel you from the inside**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**-Nine Inch Nails {excerpt from Closer}**_

**Empov**

I watched as Rose pulled back the covers to reveal herself. There she was laying upon red satin sheets in a black and red lace corset with a black lace thong to match. My dick twitched from the mere sight of her. A stream of moonlight from the window cast her alabaster skin in a blue glow, it contrast beautifully against her long cornsilk hair. I looked her over while licking my lips.

"Rosie, baby, are you ready for your love monkey to fuck you senseless?"

I watched as she parts her pale pink lips, "Yesssss." she moaned. Damn, hearing her moan sent another jolt straight to my dick. I could feel the venom beginning to pool in my mouth as I caught the whiff of her arousal.

I climbed onto the bed, hovering over her, I began to kiss her plump lips. My hands ghosted down her body, to her sweet center, palming her mound through the lacy material. I could feel her heavenly nectar saturate the fabric.

Slipping my finger inside her thong and running it along her slick folds before inserting it into her soaking center. She gasped at the intrusion and I quickly covered her mouth with my own.

It never ceases to amaze me that I could still get her body to react the way it did. How the slightest touch could make her so wet, or how I could still incite moans from just one twirl of my finger against her bundle of nerves.

She pulled her lips away from me to let out a moan as I inserted two more fingers. Moving them slowly in and out and occasionally curling my fingers to hit my favorite pleasure trove, her g-spot.

Which caused her to let out a purr, I removed my fingers for a moment, so that I could rip away her thong from her body. She whimpered from the lost of contact. I quickly removed the corset she was wearing revealing her perfect breasts underneath.

I stood and looked at my goddess laying before me; I was ready to worship every part of her body. Letting my eyes travel over her body. Trying to think where I should start when my eyes landed on her glistening heaven that laid between her thighs. Licking my lips I kneeled so that I could feast upon the sweet ambrosia that flowed from her pussy.

I slowly licked up the middle of her folds before using the same thrusting motion I did with my fingers, with my tongue. Her sweet juices were better than any blood I had ever tasted and I swear it got better each time. If I could survive off of her sweet nectar alone I would, hell I would station my head between her thighs all day long.

Rubbing her clit with my left thumb while I continued to plunge into her sweet core with my tongue. Feeling her body begin to shake with her upcoming orgasm, I sped up my ministrations. Pinching her clit and growling, which sent vibrations throughout her body from her core.

"Fuuuck Emmett," she screamed as she came in my mouth.

I lapped at her folds not wanting any of her juices to escape my mouth. I looked up to see her watching me through heavily lidded eyes. Before I could even move she pushed me backwards.

With my head and torso hanging off the bed, I felt her lips surround my cock. The feel of her tongue circling the head as I tangled my fingers through her hair. I could feel my scrotum slowly tighten as she quickened her strokes with her tongue.

The things my Rosie could do with her tongue was amazing. She was twirling her tongue and spelling out letters as she took her left hand and slowly stroke a line up my thigh to my balls, before gently tugging. I closed my eyes as I tried to envision the word she was spelling out over and over again.

'M'

'I'

'N'

'E'

I let out a low growl as I came in her mouth, not giving her an opportunity to completely milk me dry. I pulled her up as I clasped my mouth onto hers. Trying as hard as I could to put all my love and my very being into that single kiss. I pulled away and looked into her lust darkened eyes.

"Forever Rosie, Forever"

Smiling, I pecked her lips one last time before I twisted her around. Pushing her onto all fours I watched her sweet juices drip down her thighs. Grabbing a handful of her hair I pulled her back while plunging deep into her soaking center. Stilling my movements for a moment I took in my Rosie's beautiful body beneath me.

Her long slender legs wrapped backwards around my waist as I kneeled behind her. Knowing that she loved it when I lost control and let my baser instincts take over when I took her from behind.

Pushing her face into the mattress, I traced my fingers down her spine and over her hip. The light purring noise she was making sent jolts straight to my groin. Leaning in close I licked the length of her spine before nipping lightly at her neck. The purr coming from her became a low growl as she wiggled her hips.

Snarling back at her I gripped her hips a little harder before pulling back slightly and thrusting roughly back into her. The bed shook and creaked forward, leaving deep ruts in the carpet. I promise that someday I would have to thank Alice for suggesting that we place our bed in the middle of the room.

I continued with my fast pace as I let the darker side that dwells within all of us take over. Some of us suppress it better than others, but we all have that animal inside, waiting to take control.

I could hear Rose hissing out a string of expletives before I moved my left hand to rub her bundle of nerves. She whimpered as she threw her head back, looking over her shoulder.

Her lust darkened eyes boring into mine, as her tight walls clenched around me. Her orgasm pulsing throughout her body as she arched her back, a purr escaping her lips. As I let out my own guttural groan, my thrusts became erratic. I felt a shudder go through my body as I came with such force, had Rose been human, I would have killed her.

I heard Alice say 'finally' as Tegan chuckled, stating that they probably should have stayed at the hotel after all, which caused everyone to laugh.

"So, now that you two are done going at it like animals, I believe that you were promising to thank me for my advice on your bed placement with a shopping spree."

I laughed at Alice, only she would see a shopping spree as a thank you. I pulled Rose closer, kissing her lips as I relaxed for a moment before we started round two.

I could hear Jasper giving off low growls from Bella's room. Usually he leaves the house, or when him and Alice were together he would give into the lust and use it as a charge. He would then send it throughout the house, sending us all into a intoxicating haze of ecstasy.

"For the love of god Emmett, you're killing me."

I chuckled as Jasper continued to mumble about bunny fucking and abnormal sexual appetites. Smiling at Rose I pulled her into a passionate kiss while positioning her body on top of mine. Damn I really love our nocturnal activities.


End file.
